spikethehawkstoryseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Loogis
Full Name : Loogis Species : Plant Monster First Appearence : Spike the Hawk Planet Kritian/Spike the Hawk Planet Kritian Reboot Current Appearence : Spike the Hawk Planet Kritian/Spike the Hawk Planet Kritian Reboot Loogis is the pet carnivorous plant monster of neux the naitirk (kritian spelled backwards) loogis was originally from 1000 BC along with his owner unlike other carnivorous plant monsters loogis is a walking plant monster, back then he was known to steal food supply from the villagers of neumus and eat their food and he would eat insects from the jungle , just like his owner neux loogis was also frozen for decades until orochi from spike the hawk planet kritian including the reboot version released neux and loogis. Loogis first appeared as orochi's thugs open up the crate he was in but orochi's thugs were terrified of loogis and neux orochi said that they are no threat to them because they are allies , neux wanted to test loogis's eating hobbies by coming up with a plan for loogis to eat a human a female human neux wanted a young female who is sweet and innocent to be part of loogis's food chain so she picked patrica biazz loogis appeared at the libary in tokyo japan and terrified patrica as she screamed then loogis begin to gobble her up 1 one gulp the kritian mages judith and tisha arrived at the libary from being alerted by patrica's scream and both of them confront loogis but eventually they were more interested in challenging loogis then stopping him from eating patrica. loogis punches both judith and tisha which makes them fly out of the private lobby through the glass then loogis roams the streets eating japanese steak pop corn and slurping on coke judith and tisha follows him judith suggests that they don't kill the plant monster so that they can find out where he came from so then they instead combined both of their powers and traps loogis inside a cube then they put him on planet kritian to demertire where the plant monster came from assisant chief of the kritian mages kolos realizes from the ancient carvings that this is the same plant monster from decades back. judith and tisha loogis would later be rescued by neux the naitirk egam (mage spelled backwards) who also fights some kritian mages which who are found unconcious by judith and tisha with minor injuries but kolos heals their wounds , later on after a battle judith tisha spike stephine combined their powers to lure neux and loogis inside the phantom dimension trapping them. Trivia loogis bares a high resemblence to the giant tomato creature off killer tomatos in france, since his facial expression is where he's always smiling loogis has people like teeth but he does not chew he slurps and swallows his meals johnathan said it was best not to kill off neux and loogis because the 2 will make a good comic relief villains so they will return on upcoming spike the hawk stories and spin-off's History : loogis was originally befriended by a few of the villagers of neumus untill they find out he was stealing their food suokyhe then became befriended by neux who later on gave him powers then neux summoned her magic by calling her minions which were later defeated easily by the kritian mages where neux and loogis were frozen for decades till orochi released them. Humans Loogis has Eaten Patrica Biazz (age 20)